


Noise is Annoying

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [12]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Well - Freeform, it's rumple guys, lots of glaring, of course there's glaring, squeaky chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...When you're working or reading. </p><p>Inspired by a 'Imagine your OTP' tumblr post.</p><p> </p><p>(Yes, people kept interrupting me while I was reading Rumbelle fanfiction, how did you guess?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise is Annoying

_Squeak squeak squeak._

Rumford Gold rubbed his brows as he tried to concentrate on his paperwork. Unfortunately, outside his office, the noise still persisted. Adamantly.

_Squeak squeak squeak._

It hadn't been annoying at first. An occasional squeak here, another one there. Then in the last five minutes or so, it emitted from outside near continuously. He'd thought that he had intimidated everyone in the other cubicles enough to be absolutely silent.

_Squeak squeak squeak._

Evidently not.

Rum tried to concentrate again, scanning the article he'd been reading. His fingers curled tightly against his dark pen as he lost his place for the umpteenth time.

_Squeak squeak squeeeeeeaaak._

Rum stood up abruptly and threw open the glass door before glaring forcefully. His new secretary was twirling around in her chair enthusiastically. He stood, his eyes twitching as the brunette continued spinning in her office chair.

"Ms. French."

The lady looked up in shock, "Oh! Mr. Gold! Is there anything you need? Coffee?"

"Yes, I do need something. _Complete silence_."

He slammed the door.

Belle frowned in puzzlement at her boss's iciness. She had been quiet, hadn't she? Besides it _was_ quiet. No phone calls, nothing really that was expected of a secretary. He hadn't even requested coffee. Her last superior, Gaston, had had her always running hither and thither for coffee and donuts or other such trivial things.

Belle French sighed and resumed spinning.

It hadn't occurred to her that Mr. Gold had meant the spinning.

She heard the door open again and she looked up eagerly. He glared pointedly. What did he want? Was she supposed to know? Her high heel clad feet pushed her back and forth, the chair squeaking ominously.

Oops.

She blushed and stilled abruptly.

Rumford Gold huffed and closed his door.

Belle face palmed, but little did she know that her boss was furiously trying to suppress a grin at he realized Belle's unwitting antics. 


End file.
